Un amour perdu
by MicroFish
Summary: Castiel est humain à présent, comment peux-t'il comprendre les sentiments de Dean alors qu'il ne comprend pas les siens ? Mais Sam va l'aider parce que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Cas le sait. [Destiel]
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous,

Pouah, première fic les amis !

Soyez indulgent, hein ?! Et n'hésitez pas à commenter… juger aussi… Mon écriture n'est peut-être pas au goût de tout le monde !

Voilà, Voilà !

J'écris sur du Destiel parce que ce couple (WHAOUH), c'est mon petit faible !

Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hé, non !

* * *

Castiel était un ange, un vrai, un pur, créé par le père des hommes : Dieu. Ange du seigneur, guerrier de la Terre, épée de son créateur.

Pourtant, on venait de lui enlever son statut. Sa grâce, sa raison d'être, sa vie. Il était, il n'est plus.

 _\- Cas ! On va la retrouver, ta grâce, okey ?_

Dean essayait de remonter le moral à l'ange - ex ange - depuis quelques minutes. En vain.

Il souffla, dépité. Comment allait il faire à présent ? Il ne connaissait pas réellement les humains et leurs sentiments bien qu'il avait vécu avec eux depuis leur création. Même maintenant, il haïssait son nouveau statut d'humain parce qu'il avait mal, son coeur se serrait et il sentait un picotement désagréable autour de ses yeux, il lui semblait même sentir comme de l'eau se déverser sur ses joues.

 _\- Cas… Je te le promets._

Il se retourna vers le chasseur pour se noyer dans les yeux émeraudes et une étreinte amicale se posa sur son épaule. Castiel se sentit plus détendu, moins malheureux.

 _\- Je sais, Dean. Merci._

Deux sourires illuminèrent les lieux et Dean le prit dans ses bras dans un câlin amical. Castiel frissonna, étrange… Pourquoi ressentait il des papillons au creux de son ventre ? Et pourquoi ce contact le rendait tout sourire ? Il en oublia même, l'espace d'un instant, la perte de ses ailes, vraiment étrange.

 _\- En attendant, Cas, je vais t'apprendre à être humain !_

 _\- D'accord, Dean._

Il avait toujours voué un culte à cet humain, à ce chasseur. Il lui avait toujours fait confiance et, aujourd'hui, il ne comptait pas déloger cette règle.


	2. Chapitre I

La première journée de son statut d'humain ne fut pas très convaincant et Dean avait perdu patience une bonne vingtaine de fois.

La deuxième journée pointa le bout de son nez et Cas ouvrit les yeux encore ensommeillés. Il adorait le confort du lit, s'endormir dans des draps seulement vêtu d'un caleçon. Par contre, il détestait se réveiller, il avait la bouche pâteuse, les membres endoloris et il semblait que son cerveau était toujours en mode "dodo".

 _\- Cas ? Tu es réveillé ?_

La porte s'ouvrit sur son Dean, frais et habillé. Deuxième chose qu'il n'aimait pas le matin, c'était son gonflement entre les jambes et ça empirait encore plus quand Dean était dans les parages. Castiel se promit de poser la question au chasseur mais pas ce matin, non, il voulait simplement une bonne tasse de café ou du thé pour se réveiller.

 _\- MMF!_

 _\- Bah alors, Cas serait pas du matin ? Allez lèves toi, feignasse, y'a du café de fait dans la cuisine !_

Dean disparu dans le couloir tandis que l'ex ange se leva péniblement du lit. Il n'enfila pas de jean, ni de tee-shirt, non, il voulait juste boire un truc. Il se dirigea à pas lents vers la cuisine tout en se frottant le visage, les yeux à demi fermés.

 _\- Bon sang, tu aurais pu au moins mettre un pantalon !_

Castiel ne releva pas et se servit une tasse de café à ras bord avant de se laisser tomber sur une des chaises en soufflant de désespoir. C'était sûr, il haïssait le réveil ! Il haïssait ses membres lourds, il haïssait ses yeux à moitié collés avec ces cils, il haïssait sa bouche pâteuse et il haïssait sa vessie pleine ! Bon sang, il était allé, hier, au toilette une bonne vingtaine de fois et il devait recommencer ?

 _\- J'en ai marre !_

 _\- De quoi ?_

 _\- Je suis fatigué alors que je viens de dormir, j'ai la bouche sèche, j'ai les yeux collants, j'ai mal aux épaules et aux jambes, j'ai faim et j'ai encore envie de faire pipi !_

Dean lui répondit par un rire avant de se poser à côté de lui et de lui donner une petite frappe amicale sur le bras.

 _\- Les joies d'être humain, Cas !_

 _\- Non, Dean, justement, il n'y a absolument rien de joyeux._

 _\- C'était du sarcasme._

Castiel but une longue gorgée de son café. Ca, c'était délicieux par contre. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres devant la mixture et un soupir d'extase s'échappa de sa gorge. Aliment préféré de Castiel : le café !

 _\- Bon allez, Cas. J'aimerais t'entraîner à l'arme aujourd'hui parce que, maintenant, que tu n'as plus de pouvoir magique, ce serait bien que tu saches au moins te défendre._

Il finit sa boisson tout en hochant la tête avant de tourner son visage vers le chasseur en plissant les yeux.

 _\- Ou est Sam ?_

 _\- A la bibliothèque, il continue d'enquêter, Cas. Je t'ai promis qu'on la retrouvera alors on la retrouvera, okey ?_

Puis, Dean sortit de la cuisine, une bière à la main. Une grimace de dégoût se dessina sur les lèvres de Cas, ça, il détestait. Aliment à éviter : la bière. Il se leva et partit s'habiller à la hâte, son cerveau avait finalement repris sa place et ses membres étaient plus aptes à bouger. ALLÉLUIA ! Dix minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait en compagnie de son humain dans le sous-sol, une arme de pointe à la main devant des cibles en carton.

Dean lui montra l'exemple, plusieurs fois, avant qu'il ne laisse la place au brun. Puis, il lui montra quelques astuces, le bon positionnement du corps, la sécurité et la bonne prise en main de l'arme.

Quand tu t'apprêtes à tirer, il faut que tu respires calmement, tu inspires et expires et… BAMMM !

Dean venait de tirer sur le plus petit cercle de la cible devant lui. Il sourit fièrement avant de reporter son attention sur Castiel qui l'observait avec admiration. Son coeur rata un battement.

 _\- Euh.. Ouais, okey, Cas, vas-y._

Ce dernier se mit en position et tira après avoir respiré calmement comme lui avait appris Dean. Cependant, la cible fut touchée mais à l'extrémité droite. Castiel souffla.

 _\- Abaisse plus l'arme. Encore. Ouais, c'est bien. Tends tes bras._

Nouvel essai, la balle se rapprochait de la cible.

 _\- Les jambes, Cas, il faut que tu sois bien ancré dans le sol. Non, pas… Attends._

Dean se positionna derrière lui et colla son bassin en pliant légèrement les genoux puis, il tendit les bras sur ceux de Cas, ses mains se posant sur les siens alors que sa tête se calait sur son épaule.

 _\- Tu inspires… Tu expires… Calmement. Tu vises… et BAMMM !_

Castiel venait de toucher la cible en son centre. Il aurait du être fier de lui, sourire vainqueur mais non. Non, il était encore figé sur le corps chaud derrière lui, le souffle près de sa nuque, l'odeur de l'humain emplir son odorat, le torse musclé et la légère bosse sur ses fesses. Il avait chaud tout à coup et son corps réagit automatiquement, sans qu'il ne contrôle quoi que ce soit.

 _\- DEAN !_

Le changement de ton fit sursauter le chasseur qui retourna Castiel vers lui, inquiet.

 _\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'y a, Cas ?_

L'inquiétude sur les traits de son visage, rendit Castiel encore plus excité, à son grand désespoir. Il ne comprenait pas les réactions de son corps et, étrangement, il était persuadé que c'était mal. Il poussa avec hargne l'homme en face de lui et s'éclipsa rapidement vers l'étage, loin de cet homme. Il balança le casque et l'arme tout en grimpant les marches et partit s'enfermer dans sa nouvelle chambre.

Castiel s'allongea sur le lit en essayant de reprendre le contrôle sur son corps. " _Quand je pense à Dean, mon corps réagit étrangement… Alors, il ne faut plus que je pense à lui._ " pensa t'il, l'air des plus concentré sur le visage. Il se concentra, donc, sur la saveur du café, sur l'hamburger qu'il avait avalé la veille, sur le cadet des Winchesters et toute la tension disparu comme par magie. Puis, ses pensées s'égarèrent sur le paradis, sur ses frères qu'y voulaient sa peau et cette fois, il se sentit oppressé, malheureux.

 _\- Cas ? Tu… Ca ne va pas ?_

La voix triste derrière la porte l'emmena à nouveau dans la réalité et il se dirigea vers la porte en s'acharnant sur ses joues pour faire disparaître les larmes. Ressentir était ce qu'il détestait le plus en tant qu'humain. Comment faisaient ils, Sam et Dean, pour contrôler leurs sentiments ? Lui, il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'ouvrit pas la porte, il ne voulait pas affronter le regard du chasseur, il voulait… dormir, se reposer. Il était fatigué de ressentir.

 _\- J'ai besoin de sommeil. Laisse moi, Dean._

 _\- O...Ok, je… je suis dans le patio si tu as besoin, okey ?_

Castiel tendit l'oreille sur la porte et, au bout d'un moment, il entendit des pas s'éloigner. Il souffla et rejoignit les draps. Il s'allongea en position foetal et s'endormit aussitôt, ses pensées rivées sur tout ce qu'il a perdu.


	3. Chapitre II

Deuxième chapitre !

Bon, je préfères vous prévenir de suite mais certains chapitres, qui arriveront, seront vraiment très très courts mais vous inquiétez pas, je les posterais directement à la suite dans la même journée ! (J'suis pas vilaine, non, non)

Bisous, bisous !

* * *

 _\- Castiel ?_

Le grincement d'une porte vînt de briser son repos et il tourna le visage vers cette dernière. Sam était à l'entrée, hésitant. Il observait le corps avachi avant d'entrer et de refermer la porte. Il se gratta la joue et se dirigea vers le lit, calmement, espérant ne pas froisser le propriétaire de la chambre.

 _\- Tu vas mieux ?_

Sam s'installa à ses pieds et le regardait tendrement. Castiel secoua ses épaules et tourna son visage vers le mur adjacent avant de soupirer.

 _\- Je n'aime pas être humain, Sam. Je ne comprends les réactions de mon corps, ça me fatigue._

 _\- Nous sommes là pour ça, Dean et moi. Tu sais que tu peux tout nous demander et puis, au bout d'un moment et d'exercices, tu sauras contrôler tes émotions._

Un soupir sortit de la bouche du brun qui se redressa tout en continuant son exploration sur le mur.

 _\- Mais, Sam, comment fais tu pour mettre des mots sur tes émotions ? Quand je penses à mes frères, à ma grâce ou à père, j'ai mon coeur qui se serre et mes yeux me picotent._

 _\- C'est un sentiment de tristesse, ça. La perte est douloureuse mais, avec le temps, elle sera moins forte._

Castiel posa son regard sur Sam tout en pliant son genou près de sa poitrine et y déposer son menton en l'entourant de ses bras.

 _\- Et puis, je ressens des sentiments étranges quand je suis en présence de Dean, Sam…_

Castiel se mit à rougir, il était gêné mais il ne saurait dire pour quoi. Il lui semblait que le terrain dans lequel il s'enlisait était intime mais il avait besoin de réponse, il voulait se comprendre. Sam parut surpris au premier abord puis, il fut curieux.

 _\- Comment ça ? Que ressens tu ?_

Il réfléchit. Castiel, en étant ange, avait toujours eu de l'admiration pour l'aîné des Winchesters, sa grâce réagissait toujours quand Dean était près de lui, il aimait passer du temps avec, chasser avec, il aimait le voir sourire, voir ses yeux s'illuminaient, sa mission était clair : rendre Dean heureux. Mais il n'avait jamais ressenti ce qu'il ressentait aujourd'hui en tant qu'humain.

 _\- Et bien, j'ai des picotements dans le ventre, le coeur qui bat vite, je me surprends des fois à chercher sa compagnie, à vouloir le faire sourire, à aimer voir ses petites fossettes se formaient… Et puis…_ _je gonfles…_

Il avait avoué ces mots dans un murmure et d'un air des plus concentré sur le visage comme si ces deux mots traduisaient en elle-même ses sentiments. Parce que c'était ça, tous ses sentiments emmenaient son sexe à réagir.

Sam se mit à rougir, prenant pleinement conscience des dires du nouvel humain. Il n'était pas vraiment étonné parce qu'il avait bien remarqué les jeux de regards entre ces deux loustiques quand Cas était encore rempli de grâce. Cependant, en avoir confirmation était gênant. De un, parce que Sam et Dean aimait avoir leur intimité et le savoir, mettait Sam dans la confidence d'une possible aventure entre eux… De deux, parce que, merde, Cas n'avait pas choisit le meilleur parti. Dean était à 200% hétéro et tenait souvent des propos à la limite de l'homophobie… Cas était donc gay ?

 _\- Alors, ça, Castiel, c'est ce qu'y se rapproche le plus d'un sentiment amoureux._

 _\- Le gonflement aussi ?_

Bon, Sam n'avait pas vraiment prévu de donner un cours sur le sexe à Castiel, ni même à un autre homme mais il n'allait pas le laisser patauger dans le brouillard, pas alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'il répondrait à toutes ses interrogations. Il souffla pour se concentrer et chercher ses mots.

 _\- Le… "Gonflement" comme tu dis, c'est ce que Dean appelle communément le fait de "bander". C'est surtout un sentiment qui s'apparente au désir, à la passion._

Ce n'était pas difficile finalement, Sam n'était pas aussi mal à l'aise que ça.

 _\- Oh ! Pourquoi un tel phénomène ? Et pourquoi est ce que je… "bandes" le matin aussi ? Comment je fais pour ne plus l'avoir ? Parce que c'est assez douloureux des fois._

Ah si, Sam devenait mal à l'aise, il n'allait tout de même pas parlé de la pratique, si ?

 _\- Je… Bon, reprenons du début. Ton corps d'homme transmet un sentiment de plaisir charnel par ce… "gonflement". En fait, c'est un afflux de sang qui se concentre dans ce membre, tu vois ? C'est pour cette raison qu'il change de longueur et de largeur, il se gorge de sang. Pour… remédier à ce problème, la masturbation est le moyen le plus efficace._

Bon, il se perdait un peu dans ces explications. Il n'était pas professeur, tout de même, mais il préférait que ce soit vers lui que Castiel se soit tourné parce que, bizarrement, il n'avait pas confiance en son frère pour lui expliquer raisonnablement ce sentiment. Oh non, Dean aurait simplement embarquer Cas vers un bar pour lui apprendre le plaisir charnel dans les bras d'une femme… Plaisir charnel que Cas souhaitait avoir avec Dean apparemment… Ce serait malsain !

 _\- La masturbation ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

Bon, là, Sam avait juste hâte que cette conversation se finisse et rapidement. Il avait les joues en feu.

 _\- Une excitation manuelle. Tu utilises tes mains… pour satisfaire ton désir._

 _\- De quelle façon ? Tu peux me montrer ?_

Oh mon dieu, Sam perdit pied. Il se leva précipitamment en se tenant les joues.

 _\- Non, Cas, c'est de l'ordre de l'intime ! Je… Attends moi, là. Je reviens._

Sam disparu. Castiel se pencha alors vers son sexe, concentré. Une excitation manuelle ? Que voulait donc dire Sam ? Si il pouvait satisfaire son désir alors il ne lâchera pas Sam jusqu'à ce qu'il ait obtenu une réponse. Ce dernier réapparut, son ordinateur portable dans les mains qu'il déposa près de l'ex ange. Il tapota dessus un moment avant de tourner l'écran vers ce dernier.

 _\- Bon, Cas. Je ne peux pas te montrer mais il existe des sites sur Internet pour augmentait ta libido et te montrer comment se faire plaisir. Ton corps réagira automatiquement et tu sauras quoi faire, je te le garantis._

Il appuya sur une touche et l'écran fit visionner des filles pratiquement dénudés, puis le curseur se positionna sur une vidéo.

 _\- Tu appuies ici avec la souris et une vidéo se mettra en route, okey ? Je te le laisse cette aprèm' exceptionnellement pour… que tu apprennes. Il faut bien que tu prennes en compte que ce genre de choses se fait seul, d'accord ?_

Sam se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, toujours aussi rouge pivoine. Bon sang, il était entrain de dévergonder un ancien ange, il se sentit un peu pitoyable. Il se retourna lentement pour regarder Castiel qui était concentré sur l'image avant de sortir et fermer la porte, le coeur battant énergiquement. Bon, il n'était pas vraiment fier de ses explications mais, espérait il au moins que Cas saura se servir de ses mains… Oh mon dieu, non, non, il ne devait pas penser à l'ange entrain de se… Il allait vomir.

Pendant ce temps là, Castiel cliqua sur la souris - étrange nom - comme Sam le lui avait dit. La vidéo se mit en route et Cas se concentra. Il allait apprendre tout seul, il n'était pas un enfant.


	4. Chapitre III

Quatre heures, quatre heures que Castiel était enfermé dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur le matelas, nu, en sueur, les bras écartés, un air heureux sur le visage. Il ferma les yeux pour se laisser aller dans sa plénitude. Il était bien, il se sentait léger.

Bon, au début, il avait été un peu perdu alors même que son corps avait réagit très rapidement, son sexe avait durci en quelques secondes. Mais au fur et à mesure, il avait pris confiance et il avait finalement satisfait son corps avec ses mains.

C'était bon, délicieux et, à cet instant, il ne regrettait absolument pas d'être humain. Ce sentiment, le désir, était ce qu'il aimait le plus. Pour preuve, il avait remis la vidéo quatre fois et s'était masturbé autant de fois que nécessaire.

Il frotta sa main sur son front pour éponger une goutte de sueur. Il se redressa et ferma l'ordinateur, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Il s'habilla à la va vite et sortit de la chambre pour redonner l'objet à Sam qu'il retrouva dans la bibliothèque du bunker.

 _\- Sam ? Merci beaucoup._

Le-dit Sam sursauta avant de tourner son attention sur le brun encore rouge de plaisir. Il évita son regard pour se reconcentrer sur son livre.

 _\- Tu… Tu devrais prendre une douche, Cas._

Cas posa l'ordinateur sur une table et posa son regard sur Sam, le front plissé.

 _\- Euh… Sam ? Tu sais que je n'ai plus autant de force qu'avant alors… Comment veux tu que je prennes la douche ? C'est très lourd…_

Un soupir sortit des lèvres du chasseur et il se frotta le visage.

 _\- Je te disais juste que tu devrais te laver… Tu vas dans la douche, nu, et tu te frottes le corps à l'aide de savon sous l'eau chaude._

Comment Dean avait réussi à être patient une journée entière avec Castiel ? Sam se le demandait. Surtout que son frère était loin d'être l'homme le plus patient au monde…

 _\- D'accord. Ou est Dean ?_

 _\- Dans la cuisine, tu devrais manger un morceau aussi. Tu dois avoir faim puisque tu as raté le repas ce midi._

En effet, comme pour affirmer les propos de Sam, le ventre de Cas se mit à gronder. Il se décida d'abord pour une douche avant de répondre au cri de famine de son estomac. Il entra dans la salle de bain près de la chambre des deux frères et se déshabilla pour entrer dans la cabine.

 _\- Alors… Sam a dit de se frotter le corps avec du savon sous l'eau chaude… Comment arrive l'eau ? C'est quoi ce machin ? Peut-être que ça fonctionne de la même manière qu'un évier..._

Il tourna un bout de ferraille et l'eau se mit à jaillir à travers la poire. Castiel hurla, l'eau était gelée.

 _\- CAS ?_

Dean apparu devant la porte restée ouverte et entra avec précipitation dans la pièce, tous ses sens aux aguets. Castiel sortit de la cabine en grelottant.

 _\- L'eau… Elle est tout sauf chaude !_

Il se protégea le corps de ses mains en se frottant, ses dents claquèrent entre elles. Dean se mit à rougir et détourna les yeux de ce corps… dénudé. Bon sang, lui, qui pensait que Castiel était en danger… Il n'y avait pas plus sûre que le bunker, pourtant, il le savait.

 _\- Euh… A..Attends._

Il s'approcha de la cabine tout en fixant le plafond. Pourquoi était il aussi gêné devant le corps nu à côté de lui ? Bon sang, c'était un homme, il n'avait pas à avoir aussi chaud… Il tendit une main vers le mitigeur et le tourna vers l'eau chaude.

 _\- Vers la gauche, c'est l'eau chaude, Cas. Par contre, ne mets pas le mitigeur à l'extrémité, tu le mets plus vers le centre sinon l'eau va être bouillante, o..okey ?_

Dean n'eut pas le temps de sortir des portes coulissantes que Castiel se colla à lui pour entrer dans la cabine. Dean se mit à rougir, totalement mal à l'aise de cette proximité.

 _\- Espace personnel, Cas !_

Il se décolla maladroitement pour revenir dans le centre de la pièce en évitant soigneusement de regarder le corps de son partenaire sous l'eau chaude.

 _\- Pardon. Merci, Dean. Ou est le savon ?_

 _\- Re… Regarde au sol, tu as des tubes et y'en a un qui doit être écrit "savon" et un "shampoing". Tu utilises le savon pour… pour le corps et le shampoing pour les cheveux, d'acc ?_

Il se détestait de bégayer, merde, ce n'était que Castiel, le bébé en trench, devant lui. Pas une cowgirl avec deux gros bonnets. Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Castiel et s'éloigna de la salle d'eau.

 _\- ET FERME LA PORTE QUAND TU PRENDS TA DOUCHE !_

Castiel fut vexé par l'attitude de Dean. D'accord, il était un peu gauche et incompétent mais, il n'était humain que depuis quarante huit heures seulement… C'était normal, non, qu'il soit maladroit ? Il se frotta le corps avec très peu d'entrain, une mine soucieuse sur le visage, ses pensées centraient sur la réaction de Dean. Il souffla tandis qu'il laissait l'eau coulait sur son torse. Et pourquoi Dean n'avait pas cherché à le regarder dans les yeux ? Il avait même évité tout contact avec lui… alors que Cas en voulait tellement de contact avec son Dean… Son sexe se mit à se tendre douloureusement et il soupira à nouveau en observant son corps.

 _\- J'aurais mieux fait de prendre un véhicule féminin. Dean m'aurait touché si ça avait été le cas…_

Il se parlait à lui-même, sa voix transmettant une légère tristesse. Puis, il se masturba pour évacuer le désir qui était né en pensant fortement au chasseur. Il murmura son nom en saccade avant de jouir dans sa paume en se mordant la lèvre inférieure évitant le passage d'un cri à travers sa bouche. Puis, il sortit enfin de la douche quand il fut satisfait de son lavage. Il s'habilla tranquillement en pestiférant sur son jean qui lui collait les jambes et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour manger un morceau. Dean était installé sur la table, une bière à la main et un magazine dans l'autre. Ce dernier leva le visage vers Cas avant de gronder.

 _\- Putain, Cas ! Tu sais que ça existe des serviettes ? Ca permet de s'essuyer ! Tu vas mettre de l'eau partout, maintenant !_

Castiel baissa les yeux, tendu et triste à nouveau par le ton du chasseur. Puis, il jeta un oeil autour de lui et remarqua, en effet, une flaque d'eau à ses pieds.

 _\- Pardon, Dean._

Il entendit un soupir et une chaise frotter le carrelage.

 _\- C'est.. C'est pas grave, Cas, ce n'est que de l'eau après tout… Tu… Tu veux manger une part de tarte ? Je t'en ai laissé une de côté ce midi…_

Un sourire éblouissant se répercuta dans la cuisine. Dean ne comprit pas ce changement d'attitude mais supposa que Castiel devait adorer les tartes pour avoir ce genre de réaction. Pour Castiel, le fait que Dean ait pensé à lui le rendit heureux. Surtout en sachant que Dean voué un culte au tarte et qu'il s'était donc privé d'une part pour lui… Il hocha la tête vigoureusement et prit la part que Dean lui tendit en s'asseyant en face de lui. Il en prit une bouchée et un soupir de plaisir sortit de sa bouche.

 _\- J'ai la même réaction quand je la sens sur mes lèvres. C'est exquis, hein ?_

Castiel hocha à nouveau la tête avant d'en reprendre une bouchée. Il mourrait de faim, en fait. Dean posa son menton dans sa main en gardant les yeux fixés sur l'ex ange.

 _\- Tu vas mieux ? Sam n'a rien voulu me dire tout à l'heure… Tu as dormi pendant six heures ?_

Dean picota un bout de tarte avec ses doigts pour le mettre dans sa bouche avant que Castiel ne réponde, le plus sincère possible.

 _\- Au début, oui, mais après, je me suis masturbé comme m'a appris Sam pour évacuer mon désir. Pendant quatre heures._

Dean recracha le bout de tarte sur la table en toussotant énergiquement, ses joues devinrent rouge tel un feu ardent. Castiel plissa les yeux, ses sourcils se fronçant par la même occasion.

 _\- Dean ? Ca ne va pas ?_

Il toussa encore un moment avant de prendre une longue gorgée de bière pour reprendre ses esprits.

 _\- Sa...Sam t'a… Oh putain !_

Il reprit à nouveau une gorgée. Pleins d'images se bousculèrent dans sa tête, d'abord, Sam et Castiel ensemble entrain de… s'apprivoiser. Puis, Castiel nu sur son lit entrain de… se toucher. Et enfin, il s'imaginait, lui, entrain d'apprivoiser Castiel à sa façon. Ok, les images étaient toutes choquantes et, certaines, l'excitaient, à son plus grand désarroi. Merde, était il entrain de s'imaginer coucher avec un homme ? Putain, qu'est ce qu'y n'allait pas chez lui ? Et encore, c'était pas ça le pire, non, le pire, c'était qu'il ressentait de la jalousie envers son frère. Nom d'une biquette, il était jaloux que Sam est eu le droit à ce moment d'intimité avec Cas… Il avait vraiment pété un boulon, là ! Oh bon sang, c'était quoi son problème ? Pas étonnant que Sam n'est rien voulu lui dire… Une minute… Depuis quand Sam et Cas entretenaient une relation derrière son dos ? Putain, il n'avait rien vu venir !

 _\- O...Ok Cas… Dorénavant, le mot sexe et tout ce qu'y y implique est proscrit, okey ? Je ne veux pas t'entendre parler de masturbation, de désir, de pipe et tout le tralala !_

Il balança une main dans l'air avant de s'éclipser rapidement de la pièce, sa bière entre les mains, sous les yeux interloqués de Castiel. Ce dernier soupira à nouveau quand il fut seul, voûtant ses épaules d'un air blasé. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Quand il était encore un ange, Dean parlait de sexe à tout bout de champs, Castiel ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qu'il disait, et, aujourd'hui, Dean supprimait tout son vocabulaire parce que Cas avait avoué son geste ? Il mâchonna sa tarte, les yeux dans le vague.

Décidément, être humain était encore plus complexe que ce qu'il prévoyait.

Il se leva quand il enfourna le dernier morceau de sa tarte dans la bouche et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque dans laquelle Sam n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il s'avachit à ses côtés dans un soupir de désespoir.

 _\- Dis moi que tu as trouvé quelque chose sur ma grâce, Sam…_

Le-dit Sam leva les yeux de son livre pour les poser sur Castiel.

 _\- Non… Toujours rien. Pourquoi ? Ca ne va pas ?_

Castiel se tendit sur sa chaise et posa ses coudes sur la table noyant ses iris dans ceux de Sam pour lui transmettre toute son inquiétude.

 _\- Je ne le comprends pas, Sam. A un moment, il va être gentil et, à un autre moment, il va me haïr ou il va m'ignorer. Il est indéchiffrable. Pourtant, je voyais clair en lui avant, quand j'étais un ange, mais, maintenant, je suis perdu…_

 _\- Tu fais référence à Dean, hein ? Tu sais, je suis persuadé qu'il ne se comprend pas lui-même… C'est une vraie tête de mule en plus de ça, 100% macho et avec un égo sur-dimensionné. Mais rassures toi, je sais exactement ce que tu ressens. Moi non plus, je n'arrives pas toujours à le déchiffrer.._

Un nouveau soupir de frustration sortit des lèvres de Castiel et il posa son menton sur ses bras croisés sur la table en fixant un point devant lui.

 _\- Ne te fais pas autant de mal pour si peu, Castiel. Apprends d'abord à te comprendre, toi, avant de comprendre les autres. Surtout, avant de comprendre Dean._

Il hocha la tête et se repositionna plus sérieusement sur la chaise.

 _\- Tu as raison, Sam. Dis moi, tu pourrais m'apprendre à me servir de ton ordinateur ?... J'aimerais bien en avoir un, moi aussi. Et un cellulaire comme vous. Tu crois que je peux ?_

Sam sourit en lui tapotant l'épaule.

 _\- Tu devrais demander à Dean de t'accompagner. En plus de ça, il va peut-être falloir te trouver des vêtements à ta taille. Je t'accompagnerais bien faire du shopping mais ta grâce ne t'attendra pas éternellement… Je ne vais pas lâcher mes bouquins avant de l'avoir retrouvé ou d'avoir une piste._

Castiel lui répondit par un sourire rayonnant. Il était heureux que Sam prenne de son temps pour lui, pour qu'il l'aide à retrouver sa raison de vivre, son âme. Il était triste de ne plus avoir ses talents, ses dons pour aider les frères Winchesters mais il était content que ces deux là ne l'aient pas lâché dans la nature. Ils auraient pu le faire, il ne l'ont pas fait. Il se leva pour partir à la recherche de Dean. Il le retrouva dans sa chambre, installé sur son lit, un casque dans les oreilles. Ce dernier l'enleva quand il vit l'ex ange devant lui.

 _\- Ouaip' Cas ?_

Celui-ci ne bougea pas de l'embrasure de la porte, gêné de rentrer dans l'espace privé du chasseur. Étonnant, quand il n'était encore qu'un ange, il s'en fichait éperdument.

 _\- Et bien, j'ai discuté avec Sam et..._

Il vit Dean se tendre et serrer sa mâchoire à travers ses joues. " _Me comprendre, avant de le comprendre_." pensa t'il.

 _\- J'aimerais bien avoir un ordinateur pour moi et un cellulaire aussi. Et puis, il me faudrait aussi des vêtements parce que… les tiens sont un peu grand pour moi. Je voudrais que tu m'accompagnes. Je pourrais y aller tout seul mais… déjà, je ne sais pas conduire. Ensuite, je ne sais pas où aller. Et, enfin, je ne sais pas ce qui m'irait vraiment…_

Il entendit un soupir traverser les lèvres du chasseur qui se redressait. C'était peut être une mauvaise idée, finalement, de lui avoir demandé. Dean ne semblait pas heureux.

 _\- Tu me proposes de faire du shopping ? A moi ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Sam plutôt ? Je suppose que c'est avec lui que tu aimerais y aller, non ?_

Dean l'avait dit froidement, une lueur de colère dans le regard. Castiel baissa les yeux. " _Me comprendre avant de le comprendre…_ " Il se répéta la phrase une bonne dizaine de fois avant de reporter son attention sur Dean.

 _\- Sam fait des recherches, c'est pour ça que je te le demandes mais si tu ne veux pas, j'irais seul. Ce n'est pas grave._

Dean se leva, pas du tout calmé par les dires de Castiel. En clair, il lui avait demandé parce que Sam était occupé à trouver sa grâce. Dean n'était qu'un bouche trou, disponible pour satisfaire les besoins puérils de l'ex ange. Parfait ! Absolument parfait ! Il sortit de la chambre en bousculant Castiel sans s'excuser.

 _\- Ok ! Je t'emmène dans un magasin pour un ordi et un téléphone, aujourd'hui. Demain, je t'emmènerais faire les… boutiques, ça te va comme ça ? Ou tu as d'autres demandes à m'faire ?_

Dean s'était arrêté en chemin et se pinçait l'arrête du nez en employant le mot boutique. Avant, il aurait été heureux de passer du temps avec Cas, même pour faire des boutiques. Sauf que là, il avait mal. Mal de se rendre compte de son amour pour lui maintenant, alors que ce dernier aimait son frère. Bon sang, son frère ! Il enrageait, il bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Pourquoi est ce que son "amour" lui sautait au visage que maintenant ? Dean Winchester : le roi du déni !

 _\- Dean, je ne comprends pas. Si tu ne veux pas m'accompagner, ce n'est pas grave, je trouverais un autre moyen._

L'intéressé se retourna vers Castiel, il était en colère mais il redescendit un peu en voyant le regard triste que lui envoyait les pupilles de l'ex ange. Il souffla en se grattant la nuque.

 _\- Ca ne me gêne pas, Cas, okey ? Je préfères te savoir avec moi que tout seul alors que tes frères et certains démons sont à ta recherche. Bon sang, tu es autant recherché que Frodo dans le seigneur des anneaux, vieux !_

 _\- Je ne comprends pas cette référence, Dean._

Ah oui, le fait d'être humain n'avait pas rendu Cas plus cultivé dans la cinématographie. Dean le savait mais l'espoir fait vivre, n'est ce pas ?

 _\- Laisse tomber ! Allez viens, on va t'acheter de l'électronique dernier cri !_


	5. Chapitre IV

Hi, lecteurs / lectrices

Voilà, le chapitre 4 ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, j'en serais vraiment contente.

Bref, j'arrêtes de vous embêter, place à la suite !:)

* * *

Sam était dans la cuisine, savourant une pause autour d'une bonne bière, quand il entendit la porte du bunker se refermer violemment. Puis, la voix de son frère se répercutait entre les murs jusque dans la cuisine. Sam leva les yeux au ciel en voyant apparaître son frère, les traits énervés.

 _\- SAMMY ! Demain, c'est toi qui te coltines l'emplumé de service ! Je ne veux plus rien à faire avec lui, il me sort par les orifices ! Et c'est pas agréable du tout, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire !_

Il balança un sac en plastique sur la table en continuant sa litanie avant de disparaître, toujours en maugréant contre Castiel, vers le hall des chambres. Sam vit Castiel apparaître, le visage fermé alors qu'il tenait plusieurs cartons dans ses mains. Sam l'aida à les déposer sur la table avant d'ouvrir le sac en plastique pour en sortir leur dîner. Il déposa les hamburgers devant eux tandis que Cas s'installait sur une chaise, les yeux perdus.

 _\- Tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

Tenta Sam le plus calmement possible. Il savait que Castiel allait être maladroit en tant qu'homme parce que, oui, Castiel n'avait jamais été préparé à vivre en tant qu'humain et qu'il allait avoir beaucoup d'informations à intégrer dans sa caboche. Raison de plus pour en vouloir à son frère et à sa patience proche de zéro. Ne pouvait il pas faire un effort ?

 _\- Le trajet s'est bien passé, nous sommes entrés dans le magasin. Tout se passait bien, Sam, jusqu'ici. Et puis, au moment de payer le téléphone et l'ordinateur que Dean m'avait trouvé, j'ai précisé à la vendeuse que nous avions de l'argent et que la carte de crédit n'était pas du tout falsifié… Après ça, Dean a fait du charme à la vendeuse et il m'a insulté pendant tout le trajet du retour jusqu'à ici. Je n'ai pas pu placer un seul mot depuis…_

Castiel se voûta avant de s'attaquer à son repas. Il n'avait pas faim mais il se força. Sam roula des yeux en souriant.

 _\- Cas… Tu sais bien que nous trafiquons nos cartes de crédit et nos papiers d'identité et, justement, pour ne pas paraître suspect, on se doit d'être à l'aise et "normal" sans déblatérer pour x raisons. Tu comprends ?_

 _\- Je comprends, Sam, mais, quand je suis mal à l'aise, je parle ou je rougis. J'ai préféré la première option en pensant que ça paraîtrait moins suspect…_

 _\- Et bah, sur ce point, tu as tout faux !_

Sam se mit à rire, il aurait bien voulu assister à la scène et voir le visage de son frère. Oh oui, il aurait payé pour ça. Dean les rejoignit quelques temps après quand Cas et Sam avalèrent leur dernières bouchées. Castiel ne disait rien, mal à l'aise d'être en présence de Dean. Il l'avait énervé une bonne dizaine de fois aujourd'hui… Il ne voulait pas le froisser encore plus et le meilleur moyen qu'il avait trouvé était de ne rien dire.

 _\- Tu comptes faire quoi ce soir, Dean ?_

Le-dit Dean secoua les épaules en enfournant un gros morceaux d'hamburger dans sa bouche. Il allait sortir pour se changer les idées. Oui, il irait dans un bar, draguerait une fille, passerait la nuit dans ses bras pour oublier le fouteur de trouble à côté de lui. Et puis, comme ça, il allait leur laisser de l'intimité pour faire leurs affaires… Cette suggestion l'énerva encore plus, lui fit plus de mal. C'était pourtant la meilleure chose à faire, accepter que Cas et Sam soient ensemble, en couple… Il leur devait bien ça. Tu parles ! C'était toujours Dean qui acceptait de se retirer, qui acceptait d'être malheureux pour que son entourage soit heureux et, encore aujourd'hui, il n'allait pas échapper à cette règle.

 _\- J'vais au bar, me faire du fric au billard, boire et me vider les bourses…_

Il avait craché cette phrase avec hargne. Il était en colère, il le montrait, il le montrerait encore.

 _\- Élégant… Et toi Cas ?_

Castiel secoua les épaules en buvant son café qu'il venait de se faire avant de pointer un doigt sur les cartons positionnés près de lui.

 _\- Je vais apprendre à me servir de ces objets._

 _\- Tu peux te servir d'autre chose, ce soir ! Je serais pas dans vos pattes !_

Dean avala sa dernière bouchée avant de se lever pour prendre une bière dans le frigo et s'éclipser vers sa chambre devant les regards incrédules des deux autres hommes. Sam se tourna vers Castiel, les yeux arrondis comme des soucoupes.

 _\- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?_

Castiel secoua les épaules en se remémorant LA phrase culte "me comprendre avant de le comprendre." Castiel déposa sa tasse avant de porter son attention aux cartons. Sam se grattait la joue, ses pensées tournaient autour de son frère. Qu'avait il essayé de faire passer comme message ? Il stoppa son cerveau, il allait avoir une légère migraine à force de comprendre quoi que ce soit avec son frère, autant laisser tomber pour le moment, il aura bien une explication avec lui, un jour ou l'autre. Il aida Cas à déballer ses affaires pour admirer ses achats.

 _\- Et bah, c'est du dernier cri, Cas. Je suis jaloux !_

Sam et Cas entendirent un grognement provenir du hall et Dean fit son apparition, quelques secondes plus tard, les yeux toujours aussi noirs.

 _\- J'me casse ! Appelez moi si c'est NÉCESSAIRE !_

Puis, il disparu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Castiel secoua les épaules à nouveau avant de regarder, avec moins d'entrain, son ordinateur devant lui. Il avait mal au coeur de savoir que Dean allait partager son désir avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui… Bon, il s'était fait une raison, c'était un homme et Dean n'aimait pas les hommes mais, pourtant, il souffrait quand même. Il souffla avant de reprendre le contrôle et de sourire à Sam qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la réaction de l'ex ange.

 _\- Oui ! Dean m'a dit que l'ordinateur était performant avec beaucoup de mémoire et qu'il était rapide._

Sam oublia son frère et son caractère de cochon pour se focaliser sur Castiel. Il semblait triste… Abruti de Dean ! Il ouvrit l'ordinateur pour l'allumer en le branchant à une prise.

 _\- Tu vois, Cas, je branche l'ordinateur parce qu'il fonctionne à l'électricité. Il a une batterie, là, quand elle est rechargée au maximum, tu peux débrancher. Il a une autonomie de… douze heures ! Et bah, Dean a eu raison de te l'acheter !_

Castiel sourit tandis que Sam contemplait l'écran. Il ne mit pas longtemps à s'ouvrir sur la page d'accueil et Sam aida l'ex ange à le paramétrer. Une fois fait, Sam s'installa à côté de lui pour entamer l'apprentissage.

 _\- Bien ! Tu vois le carré là, sur le clavier, c'est la souris. Tu vois, il y a un curseur à l'écran et quand tu mets ton doigt dessus, le curseur bouge. Oui, voilà. Tu cliques deux fois à droite pour rentrer dans un logiciel, à gauche, l'ordinateur te propose des modifications, des choix, des paramètres… Oui, tu vois._

Castiel était concentré, digérait toutes les informations, apprenait avec plaisir, écoutait les conseils de Sam.

 _\- Pour internet, tu as vu tout à l'heure ? J'ai ajouté un code, ça te permets de te connecter au réseau. Donc, tu peux cliquer sur l'icône présent sur le bureau._

 _\- Sam ? Ne dois tu pas m'apprendre à me servir de l'ordinateur ?_

Sam tourna son visage vers Castiel qui le regardait, les yeux plissés et la tête penchée sur le côté.

 _\- Euh… Bah si, c'est ce que je fais…_

 _\- Pourquoi me parles tu de bureau alors ?_

Sam se mit à rire, comprenant la réaction de l'ex ange. Alors lui...

 _\- Pardon, Cas, c'est de ma faute ! Là, l'écran que tu vois avec pleins d'icônes dessus, ça s'appelle un bureau._

 _\- Oh ! J'ai compris ! Bureau, icône, souris, Internet… C'est des noms étranges._

 _\- Oui et me demande pas pourquoi, je sais pas ! Donc, tu cliques, voilà. Une page s'affiche, tu vois. Et y'a une barre d'adresse, ici. Je te propose de mettre google automatiquement sur la page. Regarde._

Sam fit quelques manip' en lui expliquant calmement. La patience était une vertu… à ce point là, c'était carrément un don. Il expliqua encore et encore avec des mots simples sinon Castiel emmenait la conversation sur un tout autre sujet. Plus d'un aurait perdu les cheveux mais pas Sam, non, Sam était patient.

Il fit le même manège pour le téléphone, en gros. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir rester aussi calme surtout quand Cas posait des questions totalement idiotes. Bref, il lui expliqua seulement comment appeler et décrocher et envoyer un texto en n'oubliant pas d'insérer son numéro et celui de Dean. Point. Sam regarda l'horloge et fit de gros yeux. Il était deux heures du matin !

 _\- Mon dieu, Cas, il est deux heures… Je vais me coucher, je voulais reprendre mes recherches de bonne heure demain ! Désolé ! Bonne nuit._

Castiel lui répondit et le regardait s'éloigner. Il prit son téléphone et se décida à envoyer son premier texto à Dean. Que pouvait il lui mettre ? Un simple bonjour ? Ou bonsoir plutôt ? Il chercha un moment avant de tapoter l'écran.

Castiel. 2h06 AM. " _Dean, je viens d'envoyer mon premier sms et c'est à toi que je l'envoies. Passe une bonne soirée. Castiel._ "

Il l'envoya avant de déposer son téléphone dans sa poche et se dirigea vers sa chambre, l'ordinateur en main. Il connaissait un site intéressant et une excellente façon d'attendre que le sommeil le gagne.


	6. Chapitre V

Il se réveilla, le sourire aux lèvres. Il venait de rêver. Son premier rêve en tant qu'humain. C'était chouette, surtout que c'était Dean qui avait partagé ses songes. Il se leva et jeta un oeil sur sa table de chevet. Une petite lumière bleue s'échappait du portable. Il l'alluma et vit un texto de Dean. Son coeur se mit à battre frénétiquement. Son premier message avait été envoyé à Dean et il avait reçu son premier message par lui. Il était heureux, du moins, avant qu'il ne le lise.

Dean. 3h23 AM. " _Évidemment que c'est à moi que tu l'envoies, Sam est avec toi et tu n'as pas d'autres amis._ "

Il se décida à répondre. Après tout, c'était plus simple de communiquer par texto, non ? Il n'avait pas à subir le regard dur de Dean.

Castiel. 10h48 AM. " _J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu es aussi méchant avec moi ? Je me suis excusé pour l'histoire avec la vendeuse, tu m'en veux encore ?_ "

Il soupira en se laissant retomber sur le matelas. "Me comprendre avant de le comprendre." Pourquoi est ce qu'il avait aussi mal quand Dean le rejetait ? Il se souvint de la conversation avec Sam. Un sentiment d'amour ? Comment faisait on pour ne plus le ressentir ? Il ira poser la question à Sam. En attendant, il avait faim. Il s'habilla à la hâte quand son téléphone émit une petite sonnerie. Il se jeta dessus pour le déverrouiller.

Dean. 10h53 AM. " _Bien sûr que non, Cas. Excuse moi. J'ai pas mal de problème en ce moment et c'est sur toi que je m'acharne. Je te demande pardon._ "

Castiel. 10h54 AM. " _Quel genre de problème ? Tu sais que tu peux me parler, Dean._ "

Il déposa son téléphone dans son jean et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle était vide de vie. Castiel mangea un morceau et prit un café alors que son téléphone émit à nouveau une sonnerie.

Dean. 11h02 AM. " _Je ne peux pas. C'est trop douloureux. Je rentre bientôt, j'apporte le repas de ce midi et nous irons faire les magasins ensemble cette aprèm', okey ?_ "

Castiel sourit, heureux du changement de Dean. Il allait passer une après-midi avec le chasseur et, cette fois, il se promit de ne faire aucune bourde. Il répondit rapidement avant de partir vers la bibliothèque, deux tasses à la main.

Castiel. 11h04 AM. " _D'accord. Je suis content, Dean. A tout à l'heure._ "

Il trouva Sam installé à la même place que la veille et y déposa une tasse devant lui.

 _\- Bonjour, Sam. Je t'ai préparé un café._

 _\- Salut, Cas. Merci._

Il s'installa à côté de lui en buvant une gorgée avant de se lancer, un sourire sur les lèvres.

 _\- Dean m'emmène faire les boutiques tantôt._

Sam laissa son livre pour jeter un oeil vers l'interlocuteur. Il leva un sourcil dans sa direction en approchant la tasse vers sa bouche.

 _\- Tu l'as vu ? Il me semblait pourtant qu'il n'était pas rentré…_

 _\- Non, il vient de m'envoyer un sms. Il apporte le repas pour déjeuner._

Sam leva plus haut son sourcil. Dean qui envoie des textos ? Bon, ça lui arrivait, d'accord, mais seulement en cas d'extrême urgence… ou pour draguer sur son site de rencontre… Alors, que Cas reçoit un sms de sa part, c'était assez étonnant.

 _\- Comme quoi, tout peut arriver !_

Castiel plissa les yeux, Sam s'expliqua.

 _\- Dean ne m'a jamais envoyé de sms sauf quand c'est urgent, jamais pour papoter ni à moi, ni à quelqu'un d'autre, Cas._

Les yeux de Castiel s'illuminèrent avant de se noircir à nouveau, les sourcils foncés.

 _\- Que dois je comprendre ?_

 _\- Je sais pas mais c'est plutôt bon signe, non ?_

Castiel hocha la tête et finit sa tasse de café. Plutôt bon signe ? Plutôt bon signe pour quoi ? Une réconciliation peut-être ? C'était dur d'être humain, surtout avec Dean comme ami… Ami ? Il grimaça à cette appellation.

 _\- Dis Sam, comment on fait pour ne plus éprouver de sentiments amoureux ?_

 _\- On ne peut pas. Ce genre de sentiments ne se contrôle, malheureusement, pas. Tu vis avec, pour toujours._

Castiel vit une lueur briller dans les pupilles de Sam. Ce dernier avait perdu Jessica, se souvint l'ex ange, c'était son âme soeur. Jamais, il ne rencontrera une femme qu'y lui corresponde autant qu'elle… C'était ça, l'amour ? Seulement à sens unique ?

 _\- Tu veux dire que j'éprouverais cette émotion jusqu'à la fin ?_

 _\- Pas automatiquement. Tu es tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne, Cas. Un jour, peut-être, tu te réveilleras sans ressentir de l'amour pour lui et tu seras libre d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre, une personne qui pourra te donner ce que tu recherches._

 _\- Mais, je ne veux pas cesser de l'aimer. Je veux juste moins ressentir parce que, finalement, je souffres plus que je ne suis heureux._

Sam se frotta le haut du crâne et soupira.

 _\- Cas, l'amour à sens unique fait mal. Tu souffriras toujours. Tu seras heureux seulement quand l'autre approuvera ton amour, pas avant._

 _\- Peut-être devrais je le dire à Dean alors ?_

 _\- Me dire quoi ?_

Dean venait d'apparaître à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, un sac dans sa main. Castiel sursauta et devint rouge pivoine, Sam, quant à lui, laissa simplement échapper un soupir qui n'échappa pas à l'aînée.

 _\- J'vous dérange peut-être ? J'peux revenir plus tard si vous n'avez pas eu le temps de forniquer pendant mon absence !_

Castiel ouvrit les yeux, estomaqués par ce que suggérait Dean. Sam se mit à rire, comprenant tout à coup, toutes les réactions de Dean depuis la veille. Castiel tourna le visage vers Sam, les yeux plissés et la tête de côté.

 _\- Pourquoi rigoles tu, Sam ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle._

Un grognement sortit des lèvres de Dean qui s'était approché de leur table, des yeux toujours aussi noirs. Il n'aimait pas quand on se payait sa tête, encore moins, quand c'était son frère.

 _\- Tu m'étonnes que tu ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle vu que tu suces mon frangin et que j'ai raison !_

Il posa le sac devant Castiel en dévisageant ouvertement son frère qui venait à nouveau de partir dans un éclat de rire.

 _\- Mais… Dean ? Je ne "suce" pas ton frangin, je ne forniques pas non plus avec lui. Je n'aime pas ton frère._

 _\- Y'a pas besoin d'aimer pour baiser, tu devrais le savoir, j'en suis le parfait exemple !_

 _\- Toi, Dean. Pas moi, je veux faire l'amour avec la personne que j'aime, pas avec la première personne que je croise. Je ne m'appelle pas Dean Winchester !_

Castiel s'était levé et pointait un doigt sur le torse de l'aîné. Il était en colère que Dean le juge de cette manière, il était en colère que Dean ait cru que Sam était son partenaire, il était en colère que Dean n'arrive pas à voir que c'était lui qu'il aimait et personne d'autre !

Ce dernier se noya dans les pupilles de l'ex ange et se sentit, tout à coup, mal à l'aise et gêné, ce serait il trompé ?

 _\- Vous ?... Vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?_

Un soupir de frustration sortit des lèvres du nouvel humain tandis que Sam s'époumonait de rire. Dean rougit, frustré, perdu et… il était heureux finalement de s'être planté. Cas était donc libre, célibataire. Et bien, quel retournement de situation ! Il se remémora les paroles de l'ange.

 _\- Pourtant, tu m'as dit que Sam t'avait aidé à te… masturber ?_

Sam hurla à nouveau en frappant la table et se tenait les côtes, accroupis sur sa chaise.

 _\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Dean. Sam m'a expliqué avec des mots et m'a intimé de regarder une vidéo sur le sexe. C'est tout._

Dean se gratta la nuque et se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Quel abruti… Dean Winchester, le roi. Il souffla avant de reporter son attention sur le brun devant lui.

 _\- O...Ok euh… Je m'excuse alors._

 _\- Bon sang, frérot ! C'est pour ça que tu étais aussi désagréable ? Parce que tu pensais que je t'avais piqué ton fantastique Castiel ?_

 _\- Pas… Pas du tout, non ! Oh et puis, merde, faites ce que vous voulez, je m'en tape le ciboulot, okey ?_

Sam se tut en laissant échapper un hoquet avant de reprendre.

 _\- Mais bien sûr, tu t'en tapes… Mon oeil !_

Castiel observait le ping-pong verbal devant lui. Son coeur semblait léger et il inspecta toutes les scènes avec Dean depuis ce fameux moment où il avait annoncé son loisir de chambre. Dean était il jaloux ? Toutes les réactions semblaient vouloir le dire, même Sam avait l'air d'y penser.

 _\- Putain, Sammy, tu veux pas te l'a fermer ! Je te dis que c'est pas ça !_

 _\- C'est quoi alors ? Parce que, telle que je vois la situation, tu as juste fait une putain de crise de jalousie !_

 _\- Tu vois très mal alors ! Oh et puis, cette conversation ne rime à rien, j'me casse dans ma putain de chambre !_

Sam s'était levé et posait ses mains à plat sur la table, les bras tendus.

 _\- Dès que la conversation concerne tes sentiments, tu prends toujours la fuite ! Raison de plus pour me prouver que je n'ai pas tort dans mes propos !_

Dean venait de disparaître et Sam se laissa retomber sur sa chaise en se frottant le visage. Bon sang, son frère avait des sentiments pour un homme ? Castiel ? Alors ça, c'était une première ! Sauf que, maintenant, il venait de refermer entièrement la coquille de son frère et il était persuadé qu'il n'allait pas l'enlever de si tôt… Le bon côté des choses, c'est que Castiel ressentait la même chose pour lui donc ce n'était plus un amour au sens unique. Il allait devoir jouer en finesse si il voulait que Cas et Dean finissent ensemble un jour… Ca n'allait pas être de tout repos.

 _\- Sam ? Tu as peut-être été un peu trop dur avec lui, non ?_

 _\- Peut-être mais il était temps qu'il ouvre les yeux… Au moins, tu as ta réponse maintenant._

Sam jeta un oeil à l'ex ange et ce qu'il vit, le fit sourire. Castiel était tout bonnement heureux, ses yeux brillaient, son sourire était lumineux.

 _\- Bon, j'espère qu'il m'a apporté de la salade._

Sam se jeta sur le sac en plastique et, en effet, il y découvrit un assortiment de patate douce, carotte avec une belle mâche. Il se lécha les lèvres tandis que Cas ouvrait machinalement un tupperware comprenant une part de tarte. Le repas se fit dans le silence et, aucun des deux, ne vit apparaître l'aîné des chasseurs. Castiel jeta un oeil sur son cellulaire quand il termina sa dernière bouchée. Devait il envoyer un texto ou pouvait il se déplacer jusqu'à la chambre de Dean ? Il souffla avant de se lever et de rejoindre la chambre de ce dernier.

La porte était verrouillée, il frappa doucement de peur de déranger le propriétaire. Peut-être était il entrain de dormir ? Il se mordait la lèvre, il aurait du emporter l'autre part de tarte. Dean devait avoir faim. Il tendit l'oreille et frappa à nouveau le battant plus fortement. Dean ne l'avait peut-être pas entendu ? Il entendit quelques pas s'approcher de la porte. Castiel se sentit mal à l'aise. Que faisait il là déjà ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Dean frustré, sourcils froncés.

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Cas ? Si c'est pour me parler de tout à l'heure, sache que rien n'est vrai, que Sam débitait des conneries ! Tu sais qu'il est un peu zinzin là-haut, hein ?_

Castiel plissa les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté. Ah oui, il était là pour les boutiques.

 _\- Non, Dean, tu m'as promis de m'accompagner pour m'acheter des vêtements._

Dean hocha la tête avant de se frotter le haut du front en fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

 _\- Ah ouais, les boutiques. Okey, allons y ! Juste, laisse moi bouffer ma part de tarte avant._

Il s'éloigna rapidement comme si être en présence de Castiel le rendait tout sauf à l'aise. Ce dernier soupira, comment pouvait il se comprendre, lui, alors que tous ses sentiments étaient tournés vers le plus têtu des Winchesters ? Il suivit le mouvement, les épaules voûtés. Finalement, la conversation entre Sam et Dean n'avait peut-être pas été une bonne idée.


	7. Chapitre VI

Chapitre 6 et malheureusement le début des chapitres courts !

Je vous mets de suite le chapitre 7 un peu plus long !

Bisous bisous et merci de me lire (même si je suis un peu déçue de ne pas avoir plus de reviews que ça, mais bon c'pas grave)

* * *

 _\- Sérieusement, Cas ? Tu étais obligé de racheter un trench ?_

Dean accéléra, pied sur l'accélérateur, alors que le panneau de sortie de ville s'éloignait. A vrai dire, si Cas ne lui avait pas demandé, il l'aurait acheté pour lui. Parce que Cas sans le trench, bah, c'était pas Cas sauf qu'évidemment, Dean ne l'avouerait jamais.

 _\- Je sais, Dean, mais je n'ai pas réussi à sauver mon ancien manteau avant de devenir humain. Je suis à l'aise dedans._

 _\- Tu sais que ça existe les machines à laver ? Tu aurais peut-être pu faire disparaître les tâches ?_

Castiel s'enfonça dans le siège en observant le paysage, un air contrarié sur le visage.

 _\- Je ne sais pas utiliser la machine à laver…_

Dean posa sa main sur la cuisse de l'ange en donnant une légère pression.

 _\- Je vais t'apprendre, Cas._

Puis, il croisa le regard de Cas posé sur sa main et il se rendit compte de son geste. Il l'enleva précipitamment pour la remettre sur le volant. Non, il ne l'aimait pas. Non, il ne l'aimait pas. Bien sûr que si, il l'aimait ! Et il serait sans doute dans ses bras si son frère n'avait pas mis son grain de sel dans l'histoire. Parce que, merde, il avait une fierté et il était hors de question qu'il donne raison à son frère… Parce que, justement, rien ne le concernait ! Maudit Sam et sa psychologie à deux balles !

Et puis, Castiel avait dit qu'il ferait l'amour avec la personne qu'il aime… Dean ne l'était pas, surtout qu'il avait employé le mot "je ne baise pas comme toi, Dean, je ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge"... Bon, il ne l'avait pas dit comme ça mais c'était assez clair comme de l'eau de roche, non ?

Il soupira. Il était amoureux. Oui, amoureux. Dean. Une première parce que des femmes il en avait eu, il en avait aimé comme Lisa, mais d'un amour maternel, pas comme maintenant. Ensuite, il s'était entiché d'un mec. Oui, un mec. Dean. Une première aussi, depuis quand l'anatomie masculin faisait parti de ses penchants ? Ok, Dr Sexy était… sexy mais c'était une série à deux sous, enfin, pas pour lui mais… Non, c'était une bonne série avec de l'intrigue romantique. Point barre.

Enfin, c'était Castiel le mec de ses fantasmes. Oui, Castiel. Dean. Non, vraiment, niveau sentiment amoureux, il avait fait fort. Parce que, justement, le mec en question était un putain d'ex ange devenu humain qui ne connaissait en rien les émotions humaines...

Comment faire simple, quand on peut faire compliqué ?

Définition type de Dean Winchester. Oh, il aurait pu tomber sous le charme d'un homme "humain", simple, sans problème, qui ne connaissait pas le monde dans lequel le chasseur vivait. Il aurait pu, ce n'était pas le cas.

 _\- Dean ? Comment tu te sens ?_

Dean fut interrompu dans ses pensées. Et heureusement. Il en avait marre que Castiel soit aussi présent dans son crâne de macaque.

 _\- Bien._

Il soupira à nouveau alors qu'il s'engageait sur le bas côté pour se garer devant le bunker. Sa maison. Il sortit du véhicule et prit les sacs dans une main avant de suivre Cas qui entrait dans le bâtiment. Une bière, une bonne bière, voilà ce qu'il avait besoin et une chasse, mon dieu, oui, une bonne chasse. Ca, ça lui manquait.

Castiel avait disparu de son champs de vision mais il le retrouva bien vite à côté de son frère dans la bibliothèque. L'ex ange s'était arrêté devant Sam.

 _\- Sam, tes recherches avancent ?_

 _\- Doucement mais sûrement._

Castiel fit demi tour en voyant que Sam s'était, à nouveau, concentré sur son livre. Il prit les sacs de la main de Dean et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il fut surpris d'entendre des pas le suivre jusqu'à sa pièce.

 _\- Et toi, Cas ? Être humain ?_

Castiel rangeait les affaires dans une armoire, de façon organisé et plié sans un seul froissement.

 _\- C'est difficile, des fois, mais, dans l'ensemble, ça va._

 _\- Okay ..._

Le silence se fit sans pour autant que Dean ne s'en aille. Il pouvait juste passé des heures à regarder l'ex ange se mouver et c'est ce qu'il fit sans que Cas en soit dérouté.


	8. Chapitre VII

Voilà cinq jours que Castiel était humain et il commençait à s'y habituer. Plus ou moins. Pourtant, à l'heure actuelle, il était tout sauf heureux devant une émission quelconque parlant de procréation entre des lynx. Oui, quitte à attendre, autant attendre devant ce genre de documentaire. Ses pensées n'étaient pas tournées vers l'écran, non, une personne non télépathe pourrait le croire mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Non, ses pensées étaient fixées sur un homme bien bâti, cheveux châtains, composé principalement de cuir et de sex appeal. Deux jours, deux jours que son orgasmique humain était parti et n'était pas revenu. Une chasse, seul ou avec Garth, Castiel ne savait plus vraiment. Bobby peut-être ? Bref, deux jours qu'il n'avait pas pu se noyer dans les yeux émeraudes de son protégé. Ancien protégé parce que, maintenant, c'était lui qui était dans ce rôle. Rôle que Sam prenait plus au sérieux que son Dean… Il n'avait même pas répondu à son dernier texto. Il était peut-être en danger ou pire… Mort ! Son coeur rata un battement. Comment pouvait il rester là à regarder un documentaire sur le sexe entre animaux alors que son humain était peut-être en pleins combats contre des goules ou des vampires ? Ou à l'hôpital entre la vie et la mort ? Bon, il savait qu'il partait loin parce que si c'était le cas, Sam aurait été le premier au courant…

Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'oeil sur son cellulaire. Un message. Il avait enfin un message. Comment avait il pu ne pas l'entendre ?

Dean. 16h54 PM. " _Hey Cas ! Sorry de ne pas avoir pu te répondre avant mais si tu savais dans quel merde vient de nous foutre Garth, tu ne m'en tiendrais pas responsable... Bref, tkt pas, tout va bien. Et toi ? Sam n'est pas trop chiant ? Et les recherches, ça avancent ?_ "

Castiel sourit béatement. Dean ne lui avait jamais écrit un message de plus d'une ou deux phrases. Il se jeta sur les touches, satisfait que Dean ne soit finalement pas mort… Venait il vraiment de l'envisager ? C'était Dean et Dean ne mourrait pas aussi facilement.

Castiel. 17h03 PM. " _Sam continue les recherches. Non, Dean, ton frère est quelqu'un de gentil, tu sais. Qu'a fait Garth ? Pourrais tu m'appeler quand tu auras le temps ? J'ai envie d'entendre ta voix._ "

Il l'envoya, les mains un peu tremblantes, Dean allait peut-être lui en vouloir de lui demander une telle faveur ? Il concentra à nouveau son regard vers l'écran. Oh, il parlait de la procréation des… grenouilles ? Sérieusement ?

 _\- Tu t'intéresses aux grenouilles, Cas ?_

Sam venait d'apparaître à ses côtés et il se concentrait sur l'explication de la voix off. Castiel secoua les épaules.

 _\- Tu fais une pause ? Veux tu que je te prépares une tasse de café ?_

 _\- Non, j'apporte de bonnes nouvelles. Je crois avoir une piste sur Métatron, j'ai appelé Dean, il rapplique en vitesse._

Castiel se sentit soulagé, enfin, il allait pouvoir être utile et, peut-être, récupérer sa grâce. Il se retourna vers le cadet, impatient de connaître la suite.

 _\- Bien, et quel est le plan ? Ou est elle ?_

Sam se frotta la joue, cherchant ses mots avec soin.

 _\- Avec Dean, nous avons décidé de ne pas te mettre dans la confidence... Attends, écoutes moi, imagine que je me trompe ? Que ça ne mène à rien ? Ou que ça mène sur un terrain encore plus glissant ? Tu es humain, Cas, à présent et tu es recherché par le paradis ET les enfers… Peu importe que la piste se révèle vrai ou non, nous avons pour mission de te protéger et donc, nous serons moins concentré si tu es avec nous, tu comprends ?_

Castiel bouillonnait de rage. Il comprenait, oui, mais il en avait marre d'être enfermé ici, à tourner en rond. Et puis, c'était son combat, sa grâce. Il se devait d'être présent.

 _\- Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus besoin de vous, je saurais me débrouiller tout seul pour la récupérer. Vous m'avez assez aidé, à mon tour de reprendre l'affaire._

Sam se leva précipitamment, une lueur colérique dans le regard. Même Castiel savait qu'on n'enlevait pas une affaire aussi facilement des mains des Winchesters et l'ex ange faisait parti de la famille à présent. Qui serait il si il laissait Castiel se débrouiller tout seul ? Même si, lui, Sam, il pouvait peut-être l'envisager, son frère se serait une toute autre affaire.

 _\- Tu rigoles, Cas ? Dean et moi n'allons pas te laisser t'occuper tout seul de cette affaire et je suis sérieux ! Je suis persuadé que Dean se fera un plaisir de t'attacher à une chaise et je ne serais pas contre !_

Castiel s'était levé à son tour, la même lueur dans le regard. Il parlait de sa grâce, pas d'un objet quelconque. C'était sa vie, son âme. C'était à lui de mettre la main dessus.

 _\- C'est MA GRÂCE, Sam ! Et puis, je ne suis pas aussi inutile que vous le pensez, je sais me battre, j'ai toujours la lame céleste avec moi et je connais pratiquement tout sur le paradis ET l'enfer. C'est mon combat, pas le vôtre._

Castiel était catégorique. Sam secoua les épaules et la tête et s'éclipsa de la pièce. D'accord, il n'avait pas eu le mot de la fin mais il connaissait son frère et, sur ce point, il lui faisait confiance aveuglément. Comme si Dean allait laisser l'ange sortir du bunker ? C'était mal le connaître.

Pendant ce temps là, Castiel s'était assis à nouveau sur le fauteuil. Il allait devoir jouer avec finesse pour se faire intégrer dans l'équipe. Oui, parce que Sam avait raison, Dean allait vraiment l'attacher à une chaise. Bon, Cas n'était pas vraiment contre, il aimerait même que Dean l'attache, sur un lit par exemple, en d'autres circonstances, bien sûr. Mais, là, il n'allait pas leur rendre la tâche aisée, non, il allait se battre.


	9. Chapitre VIII

Dean rentrait, enfin, à la maison. Il était impatient d'ailleurs. Il allait revoir son ange après deux jours et demi. Le pied. Ses yeux bleus lui avaient énormément manqué. Il entra dans le bunker, le sourire aux lèvres.

 _\- Bonjour, tout le monde ! Papa est rentré !_

C'était calme à l'intérieur, trop calme. Ou étaient ils, donc, passés ? Il scruta la salle principale, se dirigea dans la cuisine, la bibliothèque mais il ne croisa aucune âme. Sam lui avait pourtant annoncer qu'il tenait une piste sur la grâce de Cas… Et ou était il celui là ? Il était toujours dans ces pattes et le message qu'il avait reçu montrait clairement que l'ex ange était impatient de le retrouver. Peut-être n'a t'il pas apprécié que Dean ne lui réponde pas ?

Il fronça les sourcils et empoigna son couteau. Peut-être que des anges ou des démons se sont pointés. Pourtant, il n'avait pas de mauvais pressentiment, et Dean avait un sixième sens dans ce domaine. Mon dieu, il était sans doute arrivé un truc de grave, son ange a peut-être été enlevé, malmené… torturé ou tué. Parce que c'était la seule explication plausible à ce silence ! Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Castiel par un coup de pied sachant pertinemment que la porte ne résisterait pas à l'assaut, il allait le retrouver, parole de scout !

 _\- Dean ?_

Castiel était assis sur son lit en caleçon, les cheveux encore humides d'une douche. Il avait sursauté devant l'entrée fracassante du chasseur. Ce dernier resta immobile un moment, prenant conscience de son manque de tact. C'était la deuxième fois en une semaine qu'il oubliait que le bunker était l'endroit le plus protégé au monde ! Il le savait pourtant, il le savait ! Il se gratta la nuque, gêné.

 _\- Euh… Salut, Cas ! Belle entrée, hein ? Je voulais te surprendre, j'ai réussi !_

Les joues rouges de son partenaire l'emmena à réagir de la même manière. Bon sang, venait il de déranger l'ange devant… un porno ? Ses yeux fixèrent son entrejambe et sa peau devint aussi écarlate que possible. Bingo ! Il fallait qu'il se pointe à ce moment même !

 _\- Dean ?_

SAM ! ALLÉLUIA ! Dean se dit qu'il n'échangerait pour rien au monde son petit frère, il lui sauvait la mise et pas seulement.

 _\- J'ai entendu un bruit… Tu fais quoi avec un couteau ? Et… Et pourquoi as tu défoncé la porte de Cas ?_

Sam jeta un oeil dans la chambre de Castiel et reporta son attention sur son frère, les sourcils plissés.

 _\- Je...euh… En même temps, je me pointe, y'a pas de bruit, c'est aussi calme qu'un cimetière, vous étonnez pas si j'me fais des films !_

 _\- Ok, admettons. Pourquoi c'est la porte de Cas que tu as défoncé en premier ? Parce que, je veux pas être rabat joie, mais tu passes devant ma chambre avant…_

Dean grogna pour seul explication avant de répondre en secouant les épaules pour paraître le plus désinvolte possible.

 _\- Tu as de l'entraînement alors que Cas…_

 _\- Je sais me défendre, Dean ! J'en ai marre que vous me jugiez inapte !_

Dean ouvrit de gros yeux devant le ton froid de Castiel.

 _\- Euh… O..ok Cas, t'énerves pas pour si peu… Je venais te sauver, je te signales !_

 _\- J'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé !_

Il se leva précipitamment pour fermer la porte devant les deux frères, elle claqua contre le chambranle, simplement suspendu par une ferme.

 _\- J'AI BESOIN D'ÊTRE SEUL !_

Il s'installa à nouveau sur son lit en une moue boudeuse.

 _\- Tu sais que j'ai défoncé la porte et que je te vois… encore ?_

 _\- ALORS REGARDE AILLEURS !_

Dean regarda son petit frère avec des grands yeux.

 _\- Ok, qu'est ce que j'ai manqué ?_

Sam soupira avant de lui faire un signe de tête vers la cuisine. Dean ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, bon sang, il l'avait rarement vu en colère… Deux fois pour être exact et à chaque fois, il avait utilisé ses poings contre lui avant de le "soigner". Il grogna de mécontentement. Il disparaissait deux jours et voilà que c'était la jungle ! Fantastiques retrouvailles !

Il s'installa sur la chaise et prit la bière que Sam lui tendait. Il allait avoir besoin de plus d'une bière, là, et d'une bonne explication parce qu'il était perdu. Vraiment. Et encore, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas ramené Garth… Il avait hésité pourtant, deux mains supplémentaires pour leur nouvelle mission aurait été judicieux. Il avait bien fait de refuser, finalement.

 _\- J'ai interdit à Cas de se joindre à nous._

Dean hocha la tête. Oui, et ? Il y avait une suite, non ?

 _\- Et donc ?_

 _\- Dean ? On parle de la grâce de Cas, pas d'un animal de compagnie, là ! Il veut en être._

 _\- Il veut en être de quoi ?_

 _\- Tu me fais marché, là ? A ton avis ? Il veut venir avec nous… sur la piste de Métatron, nous aider quoi !_

Sam avait employé un ton plus aigu que la normale, désappointé. Il se demandait même si son frère n'avait pas perdu un boulon pendant son absence… C'était la seule explication rationnelle. Ou la fatigue.

 _\- Ah ouais, ok. Et bien, non, il va resté au bunker. Il a même interdiction de sortir ne serait ce qu'un seul pied dehors !_

 _\- Tu devrais lui dire parce qu'il est persuadé de nous accompagner._

Dean soupira en buvant une gorgée.

 _\- Okey ! Dis moi d'abord ce que tu as trouvé._


	10. Chapitre IX

Finalement, Dean dû reconnaître que la piste de Sam était… minable. Vraiment. Parce que ce qu'il avait trouvé, c'était médiocre. Une simple vidéo que Métatron avait filmé. Bon, c'était un début de piste, ça, okey, il n'allait pas le contredire mais tout de même, une vidéo posté sur Internet…

 _\- Je sais que c'est pas grand chose, Dean, mais c'est un début ! Et puis, si on arrive à mettre la main sur un objet que Métatron a oublié, on pourra faire appel à une sorcière pour le localiser !_

 _\- Si on arrive à mettre la main sur un objet ? C'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, Sammy ! Je m'attendais à autre chose, putain !_

Bon, bref, Dean allait devoir se contenter de si peu. Il se gratta la joue. Sérieusement, trouver un objet appartenant à un ange ? C'était bien les dernières personnes à se trimballer avec un sac à main !

 _\- Okey, Sammy ! Tu as raison, c'est un bon début quand même. Mieux qu'il y a trois jours en tout cas… Si ce n'est que ça, Cas peut m'accompagner pendant que toi, tu continues les recherches._

 _\- Tu rigoles ? C'est moi que tu mets de côté maintenant ? Bon sang, Dean, je suis resté enfermé des jours dans ce bunker, j'ai besoin de sortir !_

 _\- D'accord, okey, on peut y aller tous les trois dans ce cas ! Ca sert à rien de le mettre de côté pour si peu !_

 _\- T'es sûr de toi ? Parce que je te rappelles qu'il y a des démons dehors et des anges à sa recherche ! Et Cas est un humain, un simple humain qui peut mourir d'une simple fièvre, Dean !_

 _\- Ouais, tout comme nous, j'te rappelle ! C'est pas négociable, Sam. Il vient avec nous. Point barre._

Sam secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Et dire qu'il pensait que son frère allait le protéger coûte que coûte.

 _\- J'croyais que ton rôle était de le protéger ! Tu l'emmènes droit vers le danger en faisant ça !_

Ah oui, son frère aimait le contredire, Dean avait du l'oublier.

 _\- Je préfère le savoir à mes côtés que tout seul dans le bunker ! A nos côtés… Enfin, merde, Sammy, c'est qu'une putain de vidéo où tu vois la tête de Métatron ! Elle a peut-être été filmé, il y a des semaines !_

Sam finit par capituler en levant les bras en l'air, pas convaincu le moins du monde que ce soit la meilleure idée mais quand Dean avait une idée en tête et… bah, valait mieux pas le contredire. Mission impossible.

 _\- C'est toi qui voit mais viens pas pleurer dans mes jupons si Cas se retrouve piégé._

Sam sortit de la cuisine laissant Dean cogiter tout seul. Il finit sa bouteille se remémorant la conversation. Bien sûr que son rôle était de protéger l'ange et c'est justement en évitant qu'il soit seul que Dean le protège. Parce que Sam croit réellement que Castiel va attendre calmement dans le bunker que Dean et Sam reviennent ? Si il avait bien appris une chose le concernant, c'était qu'il était aussi têtu qu'une mule. Un peu comme lui. Et quand il voulait quelque chose, il n'hésitait pas à se rouler dans la farine… Combien de fois Dean a été obligé de nettoyer le bordel derrière l'ange ? Il n'avait pas assez de doigts, il le savait. Et encore, l'ex ange n'avait jamais ou rarement écouté les conseils des deux chasseurs, Sam devait s'en rappeler non ? Entre l'apocalypse et le purgatoire, Cas avait fait fort…

Dean se leva en déposant sa bière sur le plan de travail et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il hésita devant sa porte, il aurait bien voulu voir Cas, ne serait ce que pour s'excuser… mais le souvenir de son intrusion au moment de son intimité, le fit clairement interrompre ses pensées. Hors de question qu'il se retrouve à nouveau confronté à ça. Il entra donc dans sa chambre, enleva ses chaussures, son jean et son tee-shirt et s'installa sur le matelas, un bras au dessus de la tête.

Il ouvrit son cellulaire pour pianoter un petit message à Cas. Si il ne pouvait pas le voir - il en mourrait d'envie pourtant - il pouvait au moins lui écrire.

Dean. 23h12 PM. " _Hey, Cas. Désolé pour ta porte et pour t'avoir dérangé tout à l'heure._ "

Il pria seulement que Cas ne dorme pas parce qu'il avait besoin de le savoir à côté de lui, de lui parler, simplement par message.


	11. Chapitre X

Castiel n'avait pas pu se résoudre à continuer son manège, pas après l'intrusion de son fantasme dans sa chambre, et pas non plus, après que sa porte soit… ouverte H/24. Merci l'intimité maintenant. Il s'était simplement installé sur son lit, les yeux fixés au plafond.

Il avait entendu la voix de Dean et de Sam haussé d'un ton mais il n'avait pas compris un seul mot de leur échange. Se demandant simplement si il en était la cause.

Il était déterminé à les suivre, n'importe où. Parce qu'il avait envie de retrouver sa grâce, d'enfoncer lui même le poignard dans le cou de Métatron. Aucun des Winchesters ne pourra l'arrêter, ni Sam et encore moins Dean.

Il entendit son téléphone sonner, il l'ouvrit et lu le message de Dean. Il soupira. Il avait été surpris de le voir débarquer de cette façon, gêné aussi puis, il avait été heureux et, enfin, il avait été déçu. Au moins, quand il était un ange, Dean avait de l'admiration pour lui, maintenant, il avait juste l'impression d'être un vrai fardeau à ses yeux.

Castiel. 23h14 PM. " _Ce n'est pas grave, Dean._ "

Il soupira encore en déposant l'outil près de sa hanche. Il pensait qu'être en compagnie des frères serait un atout considérable dans son apprentissage en tant qu'humain mais finalement, il lui semblait qu'il était encore plus perdu.

Il ferma les yeux, goûtant le silence du bunker. Oui, peut-être aurait il du partir, apprendre par lui-même. Nouvelle sonnerie.

Dean. 23h16 PM. " _J'avais peur que tu te sois endormi. Excuse moi de pas t'avoir appelé aussi après ton message, cette aprèm._ "

Castiel. 23h16 PM. " _Non, je ne dors pas. Ce n'est rien._ "

Oui, si Sam avait raison alors Dean allait l'enfermer dans le bunker jusqu'à son retour et, connaissant le phénomène, Cas n'aurait pas son mot à dire. Il se fit tout un plan dans sa tête.

Il allait partir et chercher lui-même sa grâce. Il se leva pour préparer un sac de voyage qu'il commença à remplir de jeans et tee-shirts quand son téléphone sonna à nouveau.

Dean. 23h21 PM. " _Tu sais, Cas, si il t'arrivait malheur, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'en remettre un jour. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Tu fais parti de la famille._ "

Les derniers mots de Dean serrèrent son coeur. Faire parti de la famille Winchester ? Cas se doutait que Dean pensait "comme un frère" et cette idée augmenta son envie de partir.

Castiel. 23h23 PM. " _Comme un frère, hein, Dean ?_ "

Il jeta, avec plus de conviction, des caleçons et chaussettes dans son sac avant de sortir de la chambre pour rejoindre la salle de bain où il prit une brosse à dent, un déodorant et du savon. Nouvelle sonnerie.

Dean. 23h27 PM. " _Comment voudrais tu en faire parti, Cas ?_ "

Castiel. 23h28 PM. " _La question n'est pas là, Dean. Comment, toi, tu me vois ?_ "

Il sortit de la pièce, sac sur l'épaule et s'enfonça le plus discrètement possible vers la bibliothèque. Sam avait du laisser une adresse ou un indice sur leur piste. Il trouva une feuille A4 derrière une pile de livres où était inscrit une adresse. Il l'a pris avant de se diriger toujours aussi silencieusement vers la sortie. Nouvelle sonnerie.

Dean. 23h34 PM. " _Et si ma réponse ne te plaît pas, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?_ "

Castiel comprit. Dean ne le voyait que comme un frère parce qu'il savait ce que, lui, il ressentait. Sam l'avait bien vu alors, Dean aussi, forcément. Il soupira, son coeur venait de se briser en mille morceaux. Il avait raison de partir, il n'avait plus la force de vivre son amour à sens unique.

Castiel. 23h36 PM. " _Je t'aime, Dean._ "

Il l'éteignit.


	12. Chapitre XI

Dean était passé du bonheur à l'état pur au désespoir le plus total.

Ca avait commencé par un simple message, trois mots pour être précis. Il avait rougi, d'abord, puis, il avait sauté de son lit, le coeur battant à vive allure, la respiration haletante, le souffle irrégulier. Il n'avait pas réfléchis, il avait dévalé le hall à grandes enjambées et était entré dans la chambre de Castiel, un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres.

Son sourire s'était vite fané, les portes de l'armoire étaient encore ouvertes et montraient un vide. Plus de jeans, plus de tee-shirts, plus aucuns vêtements.

Il avait, alors, couru dans la cuisine, la bibliothèque, la pièce de vie, une boule se formant dans la gorge.

Il avait fini par ouvrir la porte d'entrée du bunker en hurlant un surnom, le surnom dans un cri bestial, de terreur et de perte mais seul le froid lui répondit.

Puis, il avait fini par se laisser tomber sur ses genoux contre le béton dur, le froid s'insérant dans ces pores. Il s'en fichait à présent, il s'en foutait de mourir de froid, maintenant. Parce qu'il savait que ce froid ne disparaîtra jamais, que le soleil ne le réchaufferait plus comme avant.

Ce fut Sam qui, alerté par le cri, avait fini par le ramener à l'intérieur mais il n'était pas Cas et Dean le savait.


	13. Chapitre XII

Sam avait fini par se rendormir à côté de Dean. Ce dernier n'y arrivait pas, il n'y arriverait plus. Il avait son téléphone devant lui, dans la main, et il ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Il l'avait appelé, une bonne cinquantaine de fois si ce n'était plus, et il lui avait envoyé une trentaine de messages comportant les deux mots qu'y l'avait rendu heureux, juste avant. Mais c'était trop tard, Dean le savait.

Pour autant, il ne cessa pas d'en envoyer encore et encore. Cas finirait bien par allumer son téléphone, un jour ou l'autre, et il saura.

Dean se détesta, il aurait du lui dire lorsque Sam lui avait tendu la perche, il aurait du se dévoiler parce que son frère avait toujours raison. Mais Dean, non, Dean avait voulu se la jouer caïd en niant tout en bloc et aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui, il était seul, à nouveau.

Puis, il se mit à le détester, lui, son Cas. Parce qu'il l'avait abandonné à son tour alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas. Parce que Cas était parti en lui balançant ces deux mots tels des grenades, une bombe à retardement qu'y lui avait, finalement, bien détruit le coeur. Parce que Dean s'était juré de le protégé alors que lui il en avait encore fait qu'à sa tête. Parce qu'il ne se rendait pas compte du danger, dehors. Et parce que, finalement, Dean l'avait définitivement perdu.

Il ne s'endormit pas cette nuit là.


	14. Chapitre XIII

Petit chapitre qui ne sert à rien mais que j'avais quand même envie de montrer : Dean n'a pas dit son dernier mot !

* * *

 _\- Dean ! On aurait du s'en douter, cette nuit ! Il est parti chercher sa grâce ! Je ne retrouve pas l'adresse que j'avais écrit sur un bout de feuille !_

Sam venait d'apparaître dans la pièce de vie en balançant ses bras dans toutes les directions. Pourquoi diantre Cas serait parti sinon ? Il aurait du y penser cette nuit, il aurait du y réfléchir, sérieusement.

 _\- Tu t'en rappelles ?_

Dean avait sauté de sa chaise pour prendre sa veste et les clés de l'Impala. Il allait le retrouver et lui casser les deux jambes, il ne pourra plus bouger comme ça !


	15. Chapitre XIV

Finalement, aucun des deux frères n'avaient trouvé ne serait ce qu'une seul trace de l'ex ange. Bon sang, même un wendigo semblait plus simple à retrouver. Deux mois, deux longs mois à rechercher la trace d'un humain en trench-coat et ils faisaient chou blanc !

Dean avait perdu espoir, il voyait défiler des images dans son cerveau plus sanglantes les unes que les autres. Cas était mort, c'était la seul explication possible, non ? Mort, mort, mort…

 _\- Dean… Essaye de manger, force toi, please !_

 _\- J'ai pas faim._

Sam voyait son frère dépérir de jour en jour, il avait perdu du muscle, il avait le teint blafard et n'alignait jamais plus de quatre mots dans une phrase. Sans compter qu'il ne lâchait jamais son foutu portable et pouvait rester des heures à le contempler.

Dean avait tout tenté : les sorcières, les médiums, les démons, les anges… Nada, zéro !

Et maintenant, depuis deux semaines, il restait enfermé dans le bunker en se remémorant souvenirs après souvenirs tous les évènements avec Castiel. Il faisait son deuil ? Peut-être.


	16. Chapitre XV

Avant dernier chapitre, mes amis !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont donné leur opinion, c'est toujours plaisir d'avoir vos commentaires !

* * *

Quatre mois d'absences.

Ce fut un après-midi d'automne que tout changea et ce changement commença par l'apparition d'un petit bonhomme bougon du nom de Crowley.

 _\- Les rumeurs étaient vraies, vous êtes à la retraite, mes p'tits gars ?_

Dean ne leva même pas le petit doigt, toujours en pleine concentration sur son téléphone. Sam s'était levé de sa chaise, bien droit, raide, les yeux plissés dans sa direction.

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Crowley ?_

Le prénommé soupira devant le manque d'entrain de son apparition. Il inspecta le lieu, rien n'avait changé sauf, peut-être, l'aîné qui semblait faire parti de la déco.

 _\- J'ai… une faveur à vous demander…_

Il se pinça la lèvre avec ardeur. Faveur ? Depuis quand Crowley demandait des faveurs ? Et bah, c'était une bonne question, même le roi de l'enfer n'avait pas de réponses à donner. De toute façon, si les Winchesters refusaient, il trouvera bien un moyen pour les obliger à le faire.

 _\- Nous ne travaillons pas pour des sous-merdes !_

Crowley fut surpris d'entendre la voix de Dean, elle semblait plus hargneuse que d'habitude. Sam, aussi, surpris que Dean emploie plus de quatre mots dans sa phrase, il en avait même oublié le ton dur et autoritaire de celui-ci.

 _\- Même quand c'est demandé gentiment ?_

 _\- Va chercher le mot gentil dans un dictionnaire et reviens nous voir !_

Crowley fit rouler ses pupilles. Il préférait nettement Dean en pot de fleurs, finalement.

 _\- Hé ! J'sais pas si tu as remarqué mais je ne fais pas de chantage… Pour une fois._

 _\- Raison de plus pour se méfier._

Dean s'était levé de son fauteuil. Il bougeait ! se disait Sam. Crowley commença à perdre patience, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à leur accorder, non plus.

 _\- Bon, j'aurais besoin que vous alliez me chercher un objet dans une grotte. Et avant que vous ne me posez de questions, je peux pas y aller par mes propres moyens, elle est protégé et je ne vous dirais pas ce qu'est l'objet en question. Mais si vous persistez à refuser, je trouverais un moyen pour vous faire accepter._

Il avait employé ces mots en mettant ses mains dans ses poches, confiant tel un roi. Il ne demandait pas la lune, hein. Sam allait répliquer mais il ne fut pas assez rapide.

 _\- Nous Ne Travaillons Pas Pour Des Sous Merdes !_

Le fait que Dean avait serré sa mâchoire en dictant cette phrase aurait pu en faire frissonner plus d'un mais pas Crowley, il trouvait juste ça… pitoyable.

 _\- Qu'est ce qu'y ne va pas chez vous ? Métatron est de retour dans la belle prison du paradis, Castiel, ton plumeau, a retrouvé ses pouvoirs, mes sous-fifres sont étrangement très calmes, grâce à moi dit en pensant, et il n'y a pas d'apocalypse à l'horizon. Que vous preniez des vacances, ok, mais il va peut-être falloir vous remettre en selle, non ?_

Dean avait stoppé tout mouvement, bien qu'il n'en fasse de toute façon pas beaucoup, mais il… buggait. Tout comme Sam.

 _\- Ca..Cas a… ?_

 _\- Ca, Ca, Ca… Oui, Castiel, ton emplumé d'ange._

Crowley avait plissé les yeux scrutant, avec joie, la réaction de l'aîné. Surprise, joie, incompréhension, colère, haine. Que d'émotions palpitantes, non ? Du moins, du point de vue de l'homme aux yeux rouges.

 _\- Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, hein, mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend !_

 _\- Okey, on va aller te le chercher, ton objet._

 _\- Bien !_

Il claqua des doigts et un plan se forma sur une feuille posée sur la table.

 _\- Je reviens chercher mon dû demain, ne traînez pas !_

Pouf, il disparu. Sam se retourna vers son frère avec des yeux grands ouverts, pas persuadé du tout que ce soit une bonne idée de répondre à une faveur de Crowley. Surtout en ne sachant pratiquement rien de l'objet en question. Il avait la bouche entrouverte, prêt à sermonner son frère pour avoir décidé seul, mais ce qu'il vit le fit changer d'avis. Son frère venait de se laisser tomber sur le sol et il… pleurait.

 _\- Dean…_

Le susnommé ne répondit pas, ne releva pas la tête, il continuait simplement à déverser toute la tension qui s'était accumulée depuis des mois. Il l'avait cru mort, disparu dans les limbes, il faisait son deuil et aujourd'hui… On lui apprenait que, non, Cas était bien vivant, au top de sa forme, avec sa grâce et tout.

Pourquoi n'était il pas venu pour leur annoncer ? Pourquoi est ce que Cas les avait laissé ramer encore et encore ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il n'était pas venu le serrer dans ses bras alors qu'il avait retrouvé sa raison de vivre ?

Dean se releva, enfin, plus calme en s'acharnant pour faire disparaître ses larmes sur ses joues. Il l'avait prié tous les jours, espérant que même dans le noir, dans les ténèbres de la nuit, Cas pouvait l'entendre… Mais il ne s'était jamais dit que Castiel l'entendait forcément, il l'avait juste espéré, et pourtant, il ne s'était jamais manifesté ! Jamais !

Sam se recula devant le regard haineux de son frère.

 _\- Tu devrais partir, Sammy ! Tu ne voudrais pas assister à ce qui va suivre !_

Sam ne fit aucune suggestion, aucun commentaire. Il prit simplement à la hâte le plan créé par Crowley, une veste et les clés de l'Impala avant de courir en direction de la porte de sortie, le coeur battant à vive allure. Étrangement, il ne s'inquiéta pas pour son frère mais il priait seulement pour Cas, parce qu'il n'allait pas seulement subir sa rage, non, il allait subir le courroux d'un animal blessé et, ça, c'était beaucoup plus dangereux quand l'homme en question n'était autre qu'un chasseur.


	17. Chapitre XVI

_\- CAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS !_

Cinquième fois qu'il criait ce nom à en perdre haleine. La deuxième fois, il avait balancé un vase contre un mur, la troisième, une table, la quatrième, les chaises et maintenant, c'était des coups de pieds dans chaque recoin du bunker qu'il balançait.

Dean allait hurler à nouveau quand il entendit LE bruit qu'il attendait. Il ne réfléchit pas, se jeta sur le nouvel arrivant en l'agrippant par le col et il le cogna contre le mur avant de l'envoyer valdinguer à quelques mètres sur le sol.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se relever que Dean était déjà à califourchon sur lui et lui envoyait des coups de poings dans la mâchoire en serrant de l'autre main sa gorge.

 _\- QUATRE PUTAINS DE MOIS QU'ON TE CHERCHE…_

Il ne stoppa pas ses mains, non, l'autre sur la gorge prenait la relève pour l'autre côté de sa mâchoire. Il savait que Cas pouvait se défendre mais il ne le fit pas, ce qui l'énerva encore plus.

 _\- ET, TOI, TU FAISAIS TON MARCHE AU PAYS DES BISOUNOURS !_

Il se releva précipitamment en prenant le couteau angélique de Castiel qui venait d'apparaître dans sa manche. Il l'envoya contre le mur le plus éloigné et lui envoya un dernier coup de pied quand l'ange essaya de se relever pour le remettre à terre.

 _\- EST CE QUE TU AS SEULEMENT PENSÉ À NOUS ? OU EST CE QUE TU ES REDEVENU CE GROS CONNARD D'ANGE ?_

La tension disparu comme par enchantement et Dean se laissa glisser au sol, de fines gouttes perlant sur ses joues.

 _\- On t'a cherché, Cas… Je t'ai cherché… Je pensais que tu étais mort… J'étais entrain de faire mon deuil… Je t'ai prié, tous les jours… Comment as tu pu ? Comment as tu pu me faire ça… à moi ?_

Cas s'était approché lentement, ses blessures guérissaient déjà à vue d'oeil.

 _\- Et puis… comment as tu pu partir ? Pourquoi est ce que tu es parti ?... Je t'aimais, Cas… Tu n'aurais jamais dû… me laisser seul… Je te l'avais dit, tu sais,... que je ne m'en remettrais pas… je ne m'en suis pas remis…_

Son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner, son corps se concentrait simplement sur le contact de la main de Cas sur son épaule.

 _\- Tu.. m'as dit que tu m'aimais et… tu es parti… Tu es un lâche… Castiel. Un lâche !_

Il avait fermé les yeux, essayant de canaliser le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait.

 _\- Je t'avais promis de t'aider… Je t'avais dit que tu pouvais te fier à moi, toujours. Mais tu es parti quand même sans jamais revenir… Pourquoi, hein ? Pourquoi n'es tu pas revenu ?_

Il avait encore été trahi par sa famille, c'était peut-être ça, sa malédiction. Il ne pouvait se fier qu'en lui-même. Il avait cru, pourtant, que Cas n'était pas comme son frère, comme les hommes, comme les autres anges. Qu'il était différent, pur et aimant. Une nouvelle désillusion. Plus flagrante, plus difficile, plus meurtrière.

 _\- Je te sais en vie, c'est ce qui m'importe le plus en ce moment. Mais c'est fini, Cas. Je suis fini. Va t'en ! Sam et moi t'appellerons, seulement, quand nous aurons besoin de tes services._

 _\- Dean…_

Il se releva en s'écartant de cette main, de ce bras, de ce corps qu'il avait tant désiré. Il fit quelques pas pour rester maître de lui, c'était un Winchester. Il comprenait, à présent, il comprenait mieux son père. La confiance, il ne pouvait avoir confiance qu'en lui-même. La famille, ce n'était qu'une illusion, un trou béant, un vide, des sentiments de trahison et de lutte, de combats constants. Rien d'autre. Le bonheur n'existait pas, pas pour lui, pas pour Dean Winchester.

 _\- Je t'ai fait confiance, Cas. J'étais prêt à t'ouvrir mon coeur, à te laisser me submerger de ta lumière, à m'enivrer de ton odeur mais c'est terminé. Tu n'es qu'un leurre, une putain d'illusion dans ce monde pourri !_

 _\- Dean…_

 _\- Retourne jouer les toutous auprès de tes frères, je n'ai plus besoin de toi._

Il avait serré le poing tellement fort que ses ongles avaient transpercé sa peau. De fines gouttes de sang tombaient lentement contre la dalle dans un "ploc" silencieux.

Castiel avait laissé Dean se débattre avec son coeur, il l'avait ouvert. Enfin. Devant lui.

Il avait lu les messages, écouté les coups de fils à travers sa messagerie, vu les appels en absence sur son cellulaire. Il avait entendu les prières à répétitions, jours après jours, mois après mois.

Mais, Cas n'y avait pas répondu.

Il était venu dans ce bunker dès que sa grâce avait rempli son être, invisible. Parce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Parce qu'il était parti bien trop tôt. Parce qu'il aurait dû attendre la réponse à son message avant de disparaître. Parce qu'il l'avait lu bien trop tard.

Parce qu'il était redevenu un ange. Un ange du seigneur. Et un ange ne ressentait plus.

 _\- Dean…_

Il pouvait simplement s'imaginer ce qu'il ressentirait si il était humain. Il serait triste de voir son protégé réagir de cette façon, il serait heureux, peut-être, de se rendre compte que son amour était partagé, il serait honteux, aussi, d'avoir manqué de tact et d'être parti aussi rapidement. Il l'aimerait d'autant plus, c'était certain.

Mais Cas était redevenu un ange. Et le seul sentiment qu'il ressentait dans son être, c'était l'échec. Il avait trahi sa mission : son humain n'était pas heureux.

Il ouvrit ses ailes et laissa le vent les caresser.

Dean était son échec, il ne fera plus jamais la même erreur.

* * *

The END !

Et voilà... (Je sais, j'me hais là, mes pauvres chéris...)

Je suis heureuse d'avoir partagé cette fiction avec vous et d'avoir eu vos com' !

A bientôt - SMACK !


End file.
